The First War
The Great War Also known as the first true war in the lunar isles, it began over 5000 years ago before the time of dawn. This war consisted of many different heroes and warriors on both sides. * Imperialist ** House Smith ** House Johnson ** House Might ** House Lionguard ** House Silverbane ** House Hawkeye ** House Wolfbane ** House Lightborne ** House Moto ** House Ironborn ** House Lightbringer ** Elves *** Gaia Elves *** Arrowborne Elves * Wolves ** Godfang ** Silverblade *** Shida *** Yami *** Gin *** Hiko ** Bloodfang *** Reach *** Bloodar *** Blackblood *** Gore *** Lightbane *** Dyre ** Shadowstalker *** Kreed ** Spiritwolf *** Myr *** Tsuin *** Celtic *** Howl ** Treehand *** Kyr *** Woodlen *** Hearth *** Mink ** Cursebane *** Cursebane Nobles *** Cursebane Tribe I *** Cursebane Tribe II *** Cursebane Tribe III ** Flashpaw *** Flashpaw Nobles *** Flashpaw Tribe *** Boneclaw Tribe I *** Stormeye Tribe I *** Boneclaw Tribe II *** Stormeye Tribe III ** Wildlings *** Wildrunner *** Wildblood *** Wildspear The Great War Begins The great war began when the father gave to his children bane weapons, this off-balance of power brought about the slaughter of the reach. The Slaughter of the Reach Once empowered humans ran through the wolves and even the ones that with time evolved to have sanity, it didn't matter to them so long as they were payed by the hunting act. This was over 3000 years ago from the time of dawn. Da'rath Divine Intervention A god from another world arrived in Li'set in the form of his avatar he found the wolves and blessed them with sanity using silver as a method to bind them to the world, silver became a instrument of their mind to help them harness their power but later the humans would use it against them as tools of destruction. The Great White Wolf 'William' appears William was known as the first godfang, the son of Da'rath, he would gather together the forces of the wolves and launched an attack he dubbed the wildlings followers as three different types, they followed him into battle and into war. Godfangs William was the first, but he too had children and they had children and soon the first clan of wolves was established, these warriors summoned curse weapons from their markings, two of them infact, they were blessed with the blood of the wolf god himself. King William kills the 'Last Emperor' William defeated the last emperor of the imperials as he destroyed the house of wolfbane this brought upon the fathers power. The Fathers/Voice Blessing The father gave to the human houses power, betstowed all of them with his domain, this created an equality of power between the humans and wolves the The Empire created the high seats in which where created from various leaders of the houses of humanity. The Crimson Knights Born as the first colored faction, the crimson knights appeared with the desire to destroy the wolves at the core, so they ran through the forces of wolves until they eventually defeated william, it is said that he was executed in the human streets. The First Wolf Call Humanity had won against the wolves, as their races became existiant, through the various time they spent fighting the war clans were created by da'rath and william. each with their own purpose and agenda they were given blessings and rules to live by, they went their separate ways and ultimately this ended the great war many human houses and wolf tribes were destroyed up to this point and the golden was also form long side the black masked, the once eight clans were now known as the seven great clans. Most of the godfangs were captured and also slaughtered in the streets. The curse bane submitted to human rule and all their nobles, and tribe leaders were killed, 750 years before the age of dawn humanity was announced the victors.